<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i don't bite (unless you're into that) by cobblestaubrey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720707">i don't bite (unless you're into that)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobblestaubrey/pseuds/cobblestaubrey'>cobblestaubrey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>PP Rare Pair Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pitch Perfect (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Camp, Day 5, F/F, Pitch Perfect Rare Pair Week 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 06:01:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobblestaubrey/pseuds/cobblestaubrey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"'I noticed how under control you have your campers, and I was wondering how you do it?' Aubrey raises an eyebrow, so Chloe just keeps talking. 'Mine don’t really… treat me like a counselor? I like that they like me, but they think I’m their friend and not their leader.'</p><p>Aubrey rolls her eyes. 'Your campers would take you more seriously if they respected you. Instead, they view you on their level.'</p><p>'What’s that supposed to mean?' The redhead smiles sweetly, trying to avoid a confrontation."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Beale/Aubrey Posen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>PP Rare Pair Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i don't bite (unless you're into that)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pitch Perfect Rare Pair Week Day 5 - ONE DAY LATE! LOL Camp!</p><p>I don't know how I feel about this, but it's short and concise!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aubrey doesn’t hate children or being a camp counselor, even though all of the kids she watches after think she does. </p><p>She’s a little tightly wound and she thinks that these kids need to be disciplined, but she tries her best to make sure their time at camp <em>is</em> fun and games.</p><p>Chloe, on the other hand, can barely keep her group in line.</p><p>Don’t get me wrong, her cabin <em>loves</em> her. They make her macaroni necklaces and sing songs with her around the campfire, but they will not listen to her. They laugh and jump around her because they’re not scared of her and think she’s too nice to reprimand them.</p><p>Chloe doesn’t really know what to do at this point, because she’s two weeks into their month and a half session, and her campers have lost none of their energy. </p><p>She watches Aubrey, the cabin leader from two cabins down, and Chloe can’t help but wonder how this woman has her shit together.</p><p>The kids still look happy, unless they do something to piss the blonde off, and they follow her direction. They swim when she wants them to swim, and they stand still when she wants them to. </p><p>Chloe’s kids run, skip, and jump to their heart’s content until they finally go to bed at ten at night when they’re supposed to be in bed by nine-thirty. </p><p>The redhead honestly can’t take it anymore, so one day she wakes up an hour early because Aubrey is <em>always</em> awake by five (Chloe only knows that because the other counselors complain about it - <em>“Is she trying to make us look bad?”</em>) to go ask the blonde how she does it.</p><p>She walks into the staff room where Aubrey is nursing a cup of coffee and sits down. The blonde looks at her and is obviously surprised, but doesn’t say anything negative, so Chloe takes that as an invitation to ask what she needs to know. Chloe was raised to be polite, though, so she tries to be nice first.</p><p>“Good morning, Aubrey.” She smiles at the blonde, but Aubrey only looks at her and nods. </p><p>“‘Morning.” </p><p>Chloe doesn’t really understand people who purposely try to stop conversations from happening. How is Chloe supposed to keep talking after Aubrey responds like that?</p><p>Aubrey doesn’t like the feeling of Chloe’s eyes on her, so she shifts and asks, “Is there something you want?”</p><p>The words aren’t particularly biting or cold, and Chloe assumes it’s because it’s too early in the morning to be annoyed. Chloe only knows how to match indifference with unnecessary excitement, so she nods and smiles. “Yes, there is. I noticed how under control you have your campers, and I was wondering how you do it?” Aubrey raises an eyebrow, so Chloe just keeps talking. “Mine don’t really… treat me like a counselor? I like that they like me, but they think I’m their friend and not their leader.”</p><p>Aubrey rolls her eyes. “Your campers would take you more seriously if they respected you. Instead, they view you on their level.”</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?” The redhead smiles sweetly, trying to avoid a confrontation.</p><p>“Children’s impressions are impossible to change. Their first idea of you is the idea they will have the rest of camp. Maybe you can think about that for next time.” </p><p>The blonde’s honesty is refreshing to Chloe, but it also stings. Her mouth quirks to the side, and she quickly responds, “Well, I hope my impression of you <em>can</em> change.” Her eyes widen slightly, but she keeps her resolve. Aubrey is sort of being a dick right now, and Chloe is not a pushover. </p><p>Aubrey doesn’t seem offended at all. In fact, she seems sort of impressed. “I’m sure it won’t.”</p><p>Chloe purses her lips. “That’s a shame, Aubrey. I think we could have been fast friends.”</p><p>“And I’m pretty sure I won’t see you again once these two months are over.”</p><p>The redhead doesn’t know what she’s doing, because she doesn’t know Aubrey or anything. However, she can feel something radiating off of the blonde’s body, some metaphorical force field that she keeps up to keep people out. Chloe loves breaking those walls down, it’s why most of her friends are angsty, brooding, emo girls (okay, <em>one</em> angsty, brooding, emo girl).</p><p>“That’s what texting is for.”</p><p>Aubrey looks up at her, a look of confusion and distrust in her eyes. “Why would you want to text me?”</p><p>It’s supposed to sound like Aubrey’s annoyed or disgusted, but Chloe knows she’s actually just insecure. “Because that’s what friends do. They text each other.”</p><p>“We’re not friends. I don’t know you.”</p><p>“I thought you said first impressions can tell you everything about someone?”</p><p>Aubrey scoffs. “I said it’s hard to change people’s mind about you based on their first impression.” </p><p>“Tomato, to<em>ma</em>to.”</p><p>“No, that’s not at all what that means!” </p><p>Chloe giggles, and she looks into Aubrey’s eyes. There’s a strange glint there, as if she’s not annoyed anymore, but… amused? The redhead thinks it’s funny that Aubrey might enjoy arguing with people, but everyone has their vices.</p><p>Chloe basks in the mirth, and continues on, innocently. “Let’s just agree to disagree.”</p><p>Aubrey’s nostrils flair, and Chloe laughs louder than she has in a long time. “That’s what people say when they can’t defend themselves.” </p><p>They banter for another thirty minutes before Aubrey checks her watch and realizes the campers are about to wake up. The two get up from their table, and Chloe thinks this might be the beginning of something good.</p><p> Aubrey smirks, a bit of a southern drawl seeping into her words. “You may have proved me wrong, earlier.” The two get up and walk through the door, and Aubrey doesn’t look like she’s going to say anything else.</p><p>Chloe raises an eyebrow, urging Aubrey to continue. “I didn’t think you had any bite to you.”</p><p>The redhead rolls her eyes. “I’ve got plenty of bite, if you’re into that.” </p><p>Aubrey, to her surprise, laughs, and Chloe realizes she’s very, very glad that she didn’t give up in that break room. She thinks that it’s possible that no one has ever taken the time to get through to the real Aubrey, and she’s not sure if Aubrey thinks she deserves someone to, but Chloe did, and she’s happy.</p><p>Plus, a month later, Chloe does get to show Aubrey that she has <em>plenty</em> of bite. </p><p>Score.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>